


And On And On It Went

by SheepGoToHeavenGoatsGoToHell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepGoToHeavenGoatsGoToHell/pseuds/SheepGoToHeavenGoatsGoToHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma works at the only coffee shop in the small town she finds herself living in and Regina is the mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And On And On It Went

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test feeler to see if anyone has any interest in it. Please kudos/comment if you'd like more. I have 2 weeks off work for bed rest and a whole plot outline so... y'know... let me know if you want the whole story

It didn't matter how she got there. She was just there now. She had a job and a life and a son, and everything was normal.  
Emma goes into work at 6 AM that morning to open the cafe looking forward to her day. She liked her job, she made the best lattes out of anyone who worked there since Granny had retired and the best pumpkin pie, and as it was fall everyone wanted pumpkin pie and a big dollop of whipped cream. Regina comes in first thing in the morning and doesn’t say anything, just puts the money down on the counter and waits with her hand outstretched for the cappuccino she knows Emma has ready for her. Just like every other morning.

“Have a nice day mayor!” Emma calls after her.

“We’ll see.” Regina responds, pushing the door open and exiting the cafe.

“Honestly, I don’t know why you even try being nice to her. She may be a great mayor but she’s not exactly nice...” Ruby says to Emma with a smirk.

“I don’t care. It’s better to be nice than not say anything. Then I’d be no better than Mr. Gold.”

“Mr. Gold is married to the nicest person on the planet, it’s a perfect case of opposites attract.” Ruby pauses for a minute and blinks hard as a thought enters her mind. “Do you have  
a thing for the Mayor?” Ruby asks holding back a laugh.

Emma isn’t even sure how to respond, because of course she’d noticed how beautiful Regina was, she wasn’t blind, but was she romantically attracted to her or did she just kind of want in her pants? She shook her head.

“No of course not. Besides she has that thing with the Sheriff remember? She’s not into women."

"Which means you've at least considered it Ems." Ruby answers back, causing Emma to roll her eyes and swat at her with the rag she had just bean using to clean the counter. Ruby jumps back and laughs when Emma misses, which just gets Emma laughing too.


End file.
